Odio todo de ti
by Mariasa
Summary: Un día Alice recibe una poco deseosa proposición por parte de un muchacho que apenas conoce. Alfred le descubre sus sentimientos y esta solo puede sentir rabia por la insistencia de este ¿Cuanto puede tardar en convertirse el odio en amor? USAxFem!Uk [Regalo de cumpleaños para MyobiXHitachiin]
1. Odio todo de ti

**Autora:** _Mariasa_

**Título:** _Odio todo de ti_

**Ratting:**_ K+  
_

**Anime:** _Hetalia Axis Powers_

**Paring:** _Alfred F. Jones x Alice Kirkland/Estados Unidos de América x Fem!Inglaterra  
_

**Resumen:** _Un día Alice recibe una poco deseosa proposición por parte de un muchacho que apenas conoce. Alfred le descubre sus sentimientos y esta solo puede sentir rabia por la insistencia de este ¿Cuanto puede tardar en convertirse el odio en amor?  
_

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya. Al igual que tampoco lo son las canciones mencionadas en el fic _'Jailhause rock'_ de Elvis Presley, y _'Oah'_ de Alexander Rybak

**Dedicada: **A **MyobiXHitachiin** por su cumpleaños... ¡Tal y como te dije, te dedique un hetero, nena! Espero haber manejado mas o menos bien a Alice, dado que es la primera vez. Gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel, una personita tan especial y espero seguir en contacto todo lo que podamos y más ¡Un abrazo y espero que disfrutes!

* * *

"_**Odio todo de ti…"**_

A primera vista puedo parecer una chica agresiva, por esta repentina declaración, _¡Pero no lo soy, ni mucho menos, maldición! _Soy una dama, _¡Toda una dama! _Puedo controlar mis nervios y mi compostura de buena gana en casi todas las situaciones posibles –aun que estando cerca de la rana francesa no cuenta. Francis es un cerdo y no merece que sea una dama con él-, pero hay momentos en los que me es imposible, _¡No hay manera humana ni concebible para que alguien soporte tantas estupideces juntas sin sufrir un revés! _

Y todo comenzó desde el día que, sin ton ni son, el ruidoso, tragón y estúpido miembro del equipo de football del colegio se había plantado delante de mí y, sin demasiados miramientos, se había declarado enamorado de mi persona, y me exigía una cita con él, para poder salir formalmente. Atolondrada durante la primer milésima de segundo, mi siguiente reacción fueron unas ganas incontrolables de querer matarlo mientras mi cara, como siempre, respondía de una manera natural con un sonrojo que se acentuaba debido a mi extrema palidez y al color pajizo de mi cabello _¿¡No había un lugar mejor donde hacerlo que no fueran los pasillos del instituto!? _Ni en un millón de años saldría con un elemento así, pero me habría evitado las risas mal disimuladas de mi ayudante en el consejo, Francis Bonnefoy, ni esas miradas por parte de todo aquel que pasaba cerca y había escuchado claro como el agua el grito escandaloso de aquel patán pidiéndome de salir.

Me negué rotundamente, diciéndole que era años menor y que ni tan siquiera lo conocía, pensando que quizás así no seguiría insistiendo _¡Pero el muy idiota salio entonces de que la edad no importaba, que tres años no importaban realmente, y que podíamos conocernos si salíamos a menudo! _Saco mi lado irracional y furioso, al cual trate de aplacar y todo lo educadamente que pude –a pesar del tic que empezaba a saltarme en el ojo derecho-, le dije que no salía con mocosos, que realmente no salía con nadie, y que me dejara en paz. Y ahí empezó mi pesadilla…

Parece ser que tomo mi negativa rotunda como un _"Conquístame, guapo", _o quizás es que el joven ojiazul estadounidense adoraba las causas perdidas y absurdas. A partir de aquel día, Alfred F. Jones –como me indicaron mis amigas que se llamaban, entre risas- se convirtió en el icono de la pesadez y la persistencia, tratando de llenarme de detalles, regalos, presentes, palabras dulces… todo para tratar de abrirse camino y cumplir su objetivo y que acabáramos saliendo juntos.

Y a partir de ese día también empezaron mis jaquecas y mis estados malhumorados por todos esos chillidos hacia mi persona, las miradas, los seguimientos… y es que odiaba aquel acoso, era demasiado molesto. Odiar es una palabra fuerte _¡Y más para una dulce señorita británica como lo soy yo! _Pero de veras aquel chico era insistente y había demasiadas cosas y actitudes para odiar de él que casi se podían hacer una lista descomunal…

**···**

_**···**_

"_**Nº1. Odio tu sonrisa idiota adornando tu cara a todas horas, sin que haya nada que pueda borrarla"**_

— **¡Buenos días, Alice! — **Aquella voz altanera y ruidosa se hizo presente por el pasillo del instituto a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar y fruncir el rostro con una mueca amarga _¡Estúpido y escandaloso yanqui! _

— **¿Jones, tienes que ser tan ruidoso de buena mañana? — **Espeté tratando de mantenerme tranquila y calmada, pero sin borrar el mohín de mis labios. Giré la cabeza para reprenderle a la cara, topándome con su siempre inmaculada, perenne y absolutamente brillante sonrisa. Cada vez que le veía me preguntaba si nunca le dolía la cara a causa de aquella mueca que siempre tenia…

Alfred, ante mis palabras, rió por lo bajo, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta del uniforme, mirándome detenidamente **— ¡No soy ruidoso, solo estoy animado! — **Exclamó, guiñándome un ojo algo descarado. Apreté los dientes, sintiendo como mis mejillas se coloreaban a una velocidad escandalosa ante aquel acto _¡Siempre tenia que hacer cosas como aquellas para molestarme!_

Simplemente negué con la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, algo rabiosos **— Animado, ruidoso… En tu caso significan lo mismo, Jones, ¡Deja de chillar de una vez! — **Espeté yo misma, alzando algo la voz y sonrojándome al darme cuenta de que nos estaban mirando varias personas. _Tsk…_

El muchacho ojiazul se acercó un poco más a donde yo me encontraba, sin dejar de reír o sonreír ni por un solo segundo, encogiéndose de hombros cuando estuvo enfrente de mí **— ¡Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas, Alice! — **Exclamo, sacándome de mis casillas. El estadounidense tenía aquel _'superpoder'_: poder alterarme tan temprano, cada día… _¡Maldito, gordo y estúpido idiota!_

— **¡No digas co-cosas como esas tan a ligera, pedazo de estúpido! — **Mis mejillas, como en todas las situaciones similares a las que me sometía todos los días, actuaban en mi contra, pasando de un ligero tono rosáceo a un fuerte color rojizo, empezando a acalorarme el rostro. Sacudí con fuerza la cabeza, sintiendo que las dos coletas que adornaban mi peinado se movían con nerviosismo alrededor mío debido a mi estado. Molesta y ajustándome las gafas, observe como Jones continuaba sonriendo y mirándome, sin perder un ápice de simpatía _¿Es que nunca dejaba de sonreír?_

— **¿Y que tiene de malo? ¡Solo digo la verdad! — **El tono de su voz empezó a hacerse más agudo a media que hablaba, mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba, como si empezara a ponerse nervioso. Casi podía oler su estado frenético y algo ansioso, al igual que pasaba siempre que estábamos demasiado tiempo el uno cerca del otro _¿Para que se acercaba si llevaba a alcanzar aquel estado?_ Es más, _¿para qué demonios se acercaba aquel ruidoso y estrafalario yanqui?_

— **Como sea… ¿Quieres algo? Tengo cosas que hacer aparte de estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, Jones… — **Repuse, comenzando yo también a sentirme algo nerviosa al tener su molesta sonrisa tan próxima a mi persona, deslumbrándome de cierta manera.

— **Solo quería saludarte, ¡Y desearte un buen día! — **Musito en un tono más afable, volviendo a repetir aquel aniñado y fanfarrón guiño de ojos, alejándose un poco y alzando la mano, volviendo a chillar como si estuviéramos a 20 metros de distancia, en vez de aquel simple par que nos separaban al uno del otro **— **_**'See you'**_**, Alice! — **Bramó potente y alegre, dando media vuelta y comenzando a tararear un risueño "_The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing" _(1), dejándome allí, con las cejas alzadas y observando su danzarín cuerpo alejarse al ritmo de la música que el mismo estaba entonando. Jones me desconcertaba, _¿Por qué, a pesar de que lo tratara con tal indiferencia, seguía sonriendo así? ¡No había lógica alguna, por mucho que le gustara, algún día tendría que dejar de sonreír! ¿No?_

_**···**_

_**···**_

"_**Nº2 Odio los regalos sorpresa que asaltan de golpe en mi casillero"**_

— **¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué es esto! — **Espeté asustada y sorprendida cuando un enorme y peludo cuerpo marrón callo de mi taquilla hacia el suelo, quedando ahí tirado. Mi grito pareció divertir a mi acompañante que se apoyo en el casillero contiguo, sin poder contener la risa, empapada de ese aire francés tan desagradable.

— **Creo que es un oso de peluche, **_**'mon cherè'**_**, ¡No te asustes así, creo que no es peligroso! — **El tono jocoso y divertido de Francis no cesaba y solamente pude mirarlo con ojos asesinos, clavándole mis orbes jade como puñales _¡No era divertido! ¡Me había llevado un autentico susto!_

— **¡Ya sé que es un oso de peluche, Francis, no soy idiota! — **Chille agarrando la masa marrón del suelo y cargándola en los brazos, sintiendo cosquillas allí donde el pelo me tocaba. Era demasiado suave… **— ¡Lo que quiero saber es que hace un peluche en mi taquilla! ¡Quien…! — **Comencé a despotricar, cuando vi que de la cinta que el presente llevaba al cuello con la bandera de Inglaterra estampada en ella, había un pequeño cartel donde ponía _'Alfie' _**— ¡Jones! Maldito sea… ¿Cómo ha conseguido abrir mi taquilla para…?**

Y acto seguido y con el peluche aun las manos, me recorrí el colegio entero, buscando al ojiazul estadounidense hasta encontrarlo, comenzando a perseguirlo furiosa y queriendo saber como diantres había conseguido meterlo allí, mientras él solo reía y me preguntaba si me había gustado su presente _¿Era idiota? ¡No iba a quedármelo!_

Pero por mucho que me queje, fui incapaz de devolvérselo y tirarlo era impensable –no soy de las que tiran nada- así que _'Alfie'_ paso a tener un hueco en un rincón de mi habitación, aun que cada vez que lo miraba me daban ganas de estrangular al joven que me lo regalo _¡Aquello era innecesario! _Al igual que los chocolates de la semana anterior… Y las chucherías de hacia tres semanas, _¡Nada era necesario!_

_**···**_

_**···**_

"_**Nº3 Odio tu voz molesta y ruidosa voz molestando por los pasillos y borrando la calma del instituto con estupideces y notas agudas"**_

—…**Y parece que de nuevo, nos vamos a pasar del presupuesto inicial concedido para la administración de… ¿Francis, me estas haciendo caso? ¿Me escuchas, '**_**frog'**_**? — **Espeté con rabia observando como el ojiazul francés suspiraba melodramáticamente, sacudiendo su rubia y suave cabellera mientras miraba por la ventana, sumamente interesado _¡Estúpida rana! ¿Qué estaba mirando, y por qué no estaba pendiente de lo que estaban hablando? ¡Era importante, y no quería pasarme la noche entera allí, y menos con él! Tsk…_

— **Por supuesto, **_**'mon cherè'**_** ¡Pero estoy cansado! — **Su voz melosa y dulce me hicieron sacudir la cabeza, tratando de relajarme, _¡Tranquila, Alice, tranquila! _**— ¡Llevamos ya casi dos horas arreglando papeleo! ¿No crees que podríamos..?**

— **No.**

— **¡Ni tan siquiera me dejaste terminar la frase…! ¡Y hasta tú necesitas reposar, mi amada presidenta! — **Acusó Bonnefoy con cierto deje molesto en la voz, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome unos segundos, dejando que es su cara se atravesara una sonrisa traviesa. Escalofriante… **— Bueno, ¿Y no podríamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso para…? — **Ahora, su tono se había vuelto incluso más empalagoso –si eso podía ser-, arrastrando aquella ansia que a veces me ponía los pelos de punta. Mi rostro de enojo tendría que haber sido un claro aliciente de mi pensamiento ante su idea de 'pequeño descanso'

— **No Bonnefoy. Ni de broma… — **Corté sin muchos miramientos, escuchando como soltaba una serie de suaves quejas, aun de brazos cruzados **— Terminaremos esto y nos iremos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en casa.**

— **Estas de muy mal humor, querida. MÁS que de costumbre… — **Francis no se detuvo ante mis cortes y mi claro enfurruñamiento. Alzó las cejas divertido, observando mis movimientos – que consistían en arreglar los papeles que se disponían ante nosotros, clasificándolos y formando grandes montones- y ronroneando como un felino, volviendo a mirar por la ventana y acto seguido al reloj _¿Qué estaba controlando?_ **— ¿Qué sucede, tu príncipe azul volvió a hacer algo? ¿O te tiene abandonada, y por eso tienes ese humor pésimo, princesa?**

Un tic nervioso me cruzo la cara, obligando a que lo mirara con gesto malhumorado y de pocos amigos _¿¡Como lo había llamado!?_ Aguanté mis ganas de lanzarle lo primero que cogiera de la mesa para simplemente pasarme la mano por la coronilla, buscando relajarme. Negué exasperada, mientras continuaba con mi tarea **— No me importa nada ese… pesado. Además, hoy no hizo nada… ¡Gracias a dios! — **Regrese a los papeles marcados con mi caligrafía, pensando en aquello. En todo el día Alfred había estado tranquilo, sin notas, sin chocolates. Sin nada…

— **¡Oh, quizás se este reservando algo especial para ti hoy! ¿Quién sabe no? Ese chico tiene ideas muy impresionantes y románticas, ¿Qué no te da un poco de pena ver como día a día te llena de regalos? — **Claramente divertido, apoyo los codos en la mesa, posicionando la cabeza en ambas manos y mirándome con ojos curiosos. Suspiré, exasperada, como cada día que me sacaban el tema de mi '_querido_' pretendiente.

—**Ya os he dicho mil veces que me da igual lo que haga, ¡No voy a salir con el! **_**'God'**_**, ese gordo yanqui me saca de quicio con tantas adulaciones, ¡y no entiendo porque estáis todos de su parte! — **Acusé con ojos afilados **— ¡Pronto se cansará y se ira con alguna de las descerebradas que están en el club de animadoras! Así que ya esta… — **Quise dejar la charla finalizada con mi último apunte, que era algo que había estado cavilando desde hacia mucho. Seguramente, después de algunos meses, Alfred se cansara de sus negativas y acabara dándose cuenta de que lo mejor era irse con alguna de las artificiales e idiotas porristas que los animaban eufóricas en los partidos. A decir verdad, _¿No congeniaba el estadounidense más con alguien así? _Mismos gustos, mismas tontas aficiones… _¡Era más lógico! _Francis negó con la cabeza, manteniéndose en silencio durante unos minutos, rompiendo la calma justo cuando había vuelto a concentrarme en mi trabajo de nuevo. _¡Tsk!_

— **¡Oh, mon cherè! ¿No escuchas eso? — **Tanto su voz y su rostro trataban de mostrar una sorpresa y una incertidumbre que yo sabía perfectamente que no sentía, _¿Qué se creía aquel pervertido? _Eran demasiados años siendo compañeros en el consejo… Negué silenciosamente con la cabeza, tratando de ignorarle, pero tras unos segundos tuve que hacerle caso. Una música se escuchaba en el ambiente, lejana… O quizás no tanto.

— **¿De donde diablos…? — **Mascullé, apretando los dientes, tratando de reconocer el origen de aquel zumbido que llenaba ligera pero inexorablemente el ambiente. Pude reconocer una voz tenue acompañada de unos instrumentos y unas palmadas, pero era demasiado extraño, _¿Quizás los del departamento de música estaban ensayando? _Pero… El lugar donde lo hacían estaba demasiado lejos de aquella sala, y no debía escucharse la música en tal caso, ni tan siquiera suave **— ¿De donde viene eso? — **Suspire algo irritada mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa, desparramándolos sin orden alguno.

Francis, que claramente estaba tratando de reprimir una risa baja y juguetona, se encogió falsamente de nuevo, negando con la cabeza _¿Por qué me daba la ligera impresión de que si que sabia algo? _**— No tengo ni idea, **_**'princesse'**_**… Aun que… ¡Oh, '**_**mon dieu'**_**! ** **— **_¿por qué tenia que ser tan exagerado de repente, levantándose teatralmente y acercándose a la ventana que estaba mirando hacia unos segundos?_** — ¡**_**'Mon cherè'**_**, parece que aquí se escucha más fuerte! ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo? — **Casi ronroneo y temí de repente, acertadamente. Negué con la cabeza mientras me aproximaba al punto que el me había señalado comprobando que, efectivamente, la música y las voces cantarinas se escuchaban mucho mas nítidas en aquella zona _¿Quería eso decir que venia del exterior?_

— **Veamos de diablos hay ahí abajo… — **Comenzando a perder la paciencia, abrí la ventana de golpe, asomándome con gesto contrariado, topándome con una extraña escena que me dejo paralizada durante unos instantes que en aquel momento se me hicieron eternos. Carriedo y el menor de los hermanos Vargas se encontraban justo enfrente de la ventana –dos pisos inferiores de diferencia- tocando una guitarra y un violín respectivamente, a un ritmo lento y acompañados de unas palmadas frenéticas por parte de Beilschmidt _¿¡Qué demonios…!? _Pero lo peor era que, en medio de aquel espectáculo de percusión, estaban Alfred y Mathias, ambos juntos y tarareando una melodía –El segundo con mucha mejor entonación que el primero- que ahora llegaba perfectamente hasta mis oídos…

"_Singing oah, I love you, Moa_

_I__ am way too young for you_

_But I don't mind..."_

Abrí los ojos, completamente sorprendida ante aquel pequeño canto _¿Por qué…? _Tragué saliva, escuchando los gritos de júbilo por parte del curioso grupo, que exclamaban palabras tales como _'Al fin apareció'_ y similares, _¿Me estaban esperando? ¿Para que…? _En cuanto Jones me vio en la ventana, si sonrisa se ensancho aún más y, tras mirar cómplice a su compañero de canto, comenzaron con un ritmo diferente, quizás un poco mas rápido que el contrario, llenando el ambiente con aquella particular letra…

_"__Never mind what your girlfriends say_

_Deep inside, I'm quite okay_

_I may have fooled around once or twice_

_But I really need you__  
__And it's not like I'm the only guy_

_I know how you make them cry_

_So let's start by being friends_

_And let this friendship never end_

_I knew you years ago_

_When I was, I don't know_

_But let you say it's love"_

El mundo se paralizo mientras mi cara se tornaba de un tono carmesí que seguramente irradiaría un calor sobrehumano _¿Por que me tenía que estar pasando aquello? ¿Por qué tenia a aquella panda de idiotas allí, cantando cosas tan vergonzosas delante de prácticamente toda la escuela? _Y para empeorar Francis se había puesto a mis espaldas, tarareando la melodía y sonriendo con picardía propia de él. Desvíe mis ojos hacía él, acusándolo con la mirada **— Tú sabias esto, ¿verdad? — **Mi tono estaba furioso debido a la vergüenza, _¡Claro que el lo sabía! _Había insistido en quedarse en aquella sala, y por eso había estado tan pendiente del reloj. Él, el señor impresentable **— ¡Francis, eres horrible! — **Farfullé en un mohín de rabia.

— **No, **_**'mon cherè'**_**, yo no sabía nada, ¡No sé de que me hablas! — **Trato de disculparse, pero yo ya sabía que era mentira. Me las pagaría, al igual que todos, pensaba matar uno por uno a todos _¡Se aliaban en su contra para hacerle pasar vergüenza! _Sacudí el rostro, para tratar de aliviar aquella calentura que se había extendido por él.

— **¡Ya esta bien! ****¡Parad de cantar! — **Espeté con voz altanera y tratando de resultar convincente, pero eso no basto para hacerlos callar. Continuaron, a pleno pulmón, emocionados con su propia melodía…

_"__Singing oah, I love you, Moa_

_You're way too young for me__But I don't mind__  
__Don't say maybe, just be my lady_

_No need to hesitate_

'_Cause you'll be fine, yeah_

_Don't go away, all what's left of me_

_I once believed you was in my soul_

_But if you saw me now crying secretly_

_Would you hold my hand and never let it go?"_

— **¡Jones, ya esta bien! ¡Paren ya! ¡YA! — **El muchacho, en cuanto lo reprendí directamente solo me sonrío mas abiertamente, guiñándome uno de sus ojos azules, continuando como si nada, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del danés, el cual le devolvió el gesto _¡Estúpido yanqui! ¡Estúpidos e idiotas todos! ¡Estaban todos en mi contra! _Resoplé, pidiendo que aquello acabara, pero ya todos habían vislumbrado el espectáculo de declaración con música, y era capaz de apostar d que aquello estaría en boca de la gente durante semanas. Quizás más…

_"__I'm singing oah_

'_Cause I love you Moa_

_You're way too young for me_

_But __I don't mind__  
__Don't say maybe, just be my lady_

_No need to hesitate_

'_Cause you'll be fine, hey"_

Cuando finalizaron la canción recibieron un sin fin de aplausos de la gente que se encontraba afuera y mucha que, al escuchar la canción, se había asomado a las ventanas. Inclusive algún que otro profesor reía y aplaudía, como divertido ante aquella demostración de amor adolescente. Y mientras los observaba saludar a su afiebrado publico, los ojos de Alfred solo estaban fijos en mi rostro, mientras sonreía embobado _¡Acababa de hacerme sentir una vergüenza increíble! _Aun que no me daría realmente cuenta hasta que punto era molesto hasta que escuchara unas cuantas veces por los pasillos un leve _"I'm sinign oah" _mientras caminaba por ellos. Iba a matar a ese yanqui y a todos sus amigos _¡Lo juraba, por dios!_

_**···**_

_**···**_

"_**Nº 4 Odio sentirme observada a donde quiera que vaya, sintiendo esos ojos azules clavados en mi persona"**_

— **Esta mirándome, ¿verdad? — **Repuse seria mientras mis compañeras, Annette y Nicole cuchicheaban enfrente de mí, sin parar. Yo trataba de comer mi almuerzo tranquilamente, pero cuando ellas se ponían así siempre quería decir que el _'guapo y_ simpático' jugador de football –según ellas-, estaba mirándome, lanzándome sonrisas a mi espalda y suspirando cada vez que me movía _¡Aquel muchacho necesitaba pasatiempos mejores que mirarme!_

— **Pues la verdad no es eso — **Farfulló a media voz Nicole, mientras miraba a mis espaldas, con las cejas alzadas **— Estaba mirándote hacia unos minutos, Alice. Pero ahora esta hablando con Rose… — **Su tono de voz era de molestia y disgusto, y su mirada parecía tratar de llegar a la chica que me decían que estaba con mi pretendiente y quemarla viva **— ¿Qué hace con Alfred esa? — **Escupió con mala gana. Suspire profundamente, mirando a mi amiga con las reproche, negando con la cabeza, como siempre que salía aquel tema. Ambas estaban ilusionadas de que aquel muchacho me cubriera de atenciones y regalos, y estaban seguras de que yo le daría una oportunidad _¡JÁ!_

— **¿No os habéis enterado? — **Espetó en voz baja Annette, mirándolos intermitentemente a ambas. Yo simplemente repuse un no bajo, esperando que terminara aquella charla pronto _¿No había más temas que Jones? _**— Se comenta por toda la escuela que le ha pedido de salir esta mañana… — **Alcé las cejas ante aquella declaración, _¿Se había cumplido por fin lo que yo había predecido una y otra vez desde que aquello comenzó? _Vaya…

— **¡Pero como se atreve! Esta claro que él le ha dicho que no… ¿verdad? ¡Se supone que le gustas tú, Alice! ¿No vas a decir nada? — **Y tras aquello comenzaron a cuchichear de que la razón de que la joven estuviera en la mesa del estadounidense podría deberse a que trataba de convencer al ojiazul de que saliera con él, o que quizás ya fueran pareja… y ambas opciones las ponían furiosas.

Yo simplemente continué con mi almuerzo, pensando en aquello. Quizás Jones había desistido y, tratando de conformarse, acepto la proposición de Rose… Simplemente suspiré ante aquel seguramente acertado pensamiento, era lo más lógico de pensar _¿No? _

**···**

_**···**_

"_**Nº5 Odio que a veces sepas que decir justo cuando lo necesito"**_

Aquello era horrible, _¡No era justo! ¡Para nada justo! _Había estado estudiando incansablemente para el examen de Biología, y simplemente por un malestar, no había podido terminar la prueba con éxito, _¡Y el profesor se negaba a repetir el examen! _Aun que le hubiera explicado mi situación, la jaqueca que había llevado a cuestas durante todo el día… El profesor permaneció impertérrito en su decisión de mantenerme el suspenso, dictaminando que ya podría recuperarlo a final de curso, _¡Pero aquello bajaría mi nota en aquella asignatura! _Y eso solo podría ser algo negativo… _¡Maldito profesor, maldito dolor de cabeza y maldito todo!_

— **Demonios… — **Farfullaba a media voz, sin demasiadas ganas de hablar o toparme con nadie en mi camino. No tenía el humor para ello… Casi arrastrando los pies, caminaba hacia mi casillero para dejar los libros ya utilizados aquella mañana, luciendo una mirada triste y rabiosa al mismo tiempo _¡Solo tenia ganas de que el día terminara y poder regresar a casa! _Con el pensamiento de que solo quedaban dos horas y podría volver, abrí la puerta de la taquilla casi con rabia, observando con gesto curioso como una carta caía al suelo de ella _¿Qué?_

Me agache para recogerla, curiosa, aun que tampoco tenia que ser un lince para saber quien seria capaz de colar una carta de esa manera, todo aquello olía a Jones por donde se mirara **— Dios… — **Me queje, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sintiendo el impulso de tirar la carta a la basura, demasiado malhumorada para leer las seguras tonterías que el chico de cabellos dorados había escrito allí _¡Simplemente, no me sentía con fuerzas! _Pero la curiosidad pudo con el malhumor, abriéndola y dedicándole una rápida mirada, esperando encontrarme con un millón de corazones, tal vez varios _'te quieros'_ e incluso un _'sal conmigo'_ escrito en mayúscula –como en otras ocasiones- , pero no. No había nada de aquello, era una carta corta y simple para venir de alguien tan hablador como Alfred.

"_Sé que tuviste un mal día, pero trata de animarte  
Cuando estas malhumorada eres soportable, pero verte triste es demasiado…_

Ya veras como no es tan terrible ¡Eres demasiado buena estudiando, no te desanimes por una sola mala nota!

_Alfred"_

Simple, sin demasiadas complicaciones. Demasiado extraño del norteamericano, pero aquella era sin duda su letra, no era la primera nota que le mandaba, a veces acompañando a una pequeña caja de chocolates o simplemente plagada de corazones. Pero aquella fue la primera vez de todas en las cuales había encontrado una nota que había sonreído de aquella manera, casi sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en los ojos _¡Estúpido yanqui! _Podía ser acertado de vez en cuando… Aun que le costara…

_**···**_

_**···**_

"_**Nº6 Odio tu caballerosidad esporádica y repentina"**_

A veces tenía que reconocer que era una idiota, _¡Una idiota y una descuidada! ¿Cómo no había caído en coger un paraguas antes de salir de casa aquella mañana? _Afuera, unas gotas densas y enormes se desplomaban sobre el asfalto, encharcándolo de una manera torrencial _¡Y estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura de mis apuntes que no había escuchado el ruido del agua golpear contra los cristales con violencia! _Tsk…

— **Vas a llegar completamente empapada a casa, Alice. Tsk… — **Me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos, con la cabeza gacha. Aquel día había rehusado de la compañía de Francis para terminar el trabajo, y ahora estaba sola, y sin saber que hacer para llegar en perfecto estado a mi hogar sin tener que tragar con aquella media hora a pie hasta el mismo. Quizás coger un autobús… **— ¿Pero donde hay una maldita parada por aquí cerca? — **Chillé histérica mientras salía al patio, observando la lluvia caer a escasos metros de mi. Suspire con desgana, mordiéndome los labios

— **¡Ey, Alice! ¿Qué haces aún aquí? — **Aquella molesta voz apareció detrás de mí, pero parecía que ya me estaba acostumbrando poco a poco, ya que a penas me sobresalté, pero si que le lance una mirada de reproche, volviéndome hacia él. Había aparecido por mi retaguardia con el pelo alborotado y goteando, la ropa mal puesta y sin las gafas que siempre llevaba. Se veía incluso más joven que de costumbre, como un pre-adolescente recién salido de un partido… **— ¿Estas sola?**

— **¿Qué te importa? — **No tenía buen humor para aguantar sus preguntas incansables y su insistencia; y así se lo hice ver dedicándole una de mis miradas mas amargas **— Si, estoy sola; y aún estoy aquí porque me quede haciendo papeleo. Pero como dije, no te importa — **Mascullé, dándole la espalda y volviendo mi vista hacia la lluvia torrencial que no cesaba _¡Para maldita, para de una vez!_

Alfred se quedo callado unos instantes y se posiciono a mi lado, mirándome de reojo durante unos instantes, como analizando mi comportamiento y mi posición estática enfrente de aquella cortina acuosa **— Y… ¿Por qué no te vas? — **Preguntó, alzando las cejas y abriendo la boca, como tratando de buscar la respuesta mientras yo simplemente lo ignoraba **— ¿No trajiste paraguas? **

Aquel acierto me hizo sonrojarme. No tenía nada de malo haber olvidado un puñetero paraguas, pero se suponía que yo era una muchacha responsable, una chica que nunca caía en nimiedades como aquellas **— ¡Y-yo…! — **Trate de explicarme, pero antes de que pudiera, había plantado un gran paraguas azul cielo delante de mi cara, dejándome sin palabras.

— **Úsalo — **Ofreció Jones con media sonrisa mientras me tendía el objeto, tratando de que lo agarrara, pero yo solo lo miraba a él **— De todas formas, yo ya estoy empapado de la ducha, ¡Además, no me importa mojarme! — **Aclaró, sin perder la sonrisa y ya su característico guiño de ojo, obligándome a tragar saliva y desviar la mirada _¿Cómo iba a mojarse por qué yo llegara impoluta a casa?_

— **No hace falta que seas un caballero, yanqui — **Musité entre dientes, con una sonrisa cínica resbalándome de los labios, entrecerrando los ojos cuando este rompió a reír escandalosamente _¿Qué era tan divertido?_

— **No soy un caballero, Alice. **_**'I'm a hero'**_**! — **Chilló en su tono infantil y, simplemente, pude negar con la cabeza. Aquel muchacho era tan aniñado que a veces me preguntaba si de verdad tenia 17 años… Se me hacía demasiado pequeño en ocasiones **— ¡Así que aquí tienes, mi paraguas! ¡Salvé la tarde a una chica preciosa, eso debería estar premiado!**

Tras estas palabras tan vergonzosas casi me lanzo el objeto encima, obligándome a cogerlo aunque no quisiera. Suspire, con pesar **— ¿Y tú vas a irte andando sin paraguas? — **Espeté, alzando las cejas. Jones simplemente asintió mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora de deporte, encogiendo durante unos leves minutos los hombros, en una actitud que decía que no importaba _¡Maldita yo y mis buenos sentimientos! _**— Esta bien, ¡Demonios! Vamos… — **Abrí el paraguas de mala manera, dándome cuenta de que era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a dos personas en su interior **— Caminaremos los dos bajo el paraguas y nos separaremos en un punto intermedio del camino, ¿Esta bien? ¡Y solo lo hago porque no quiero mojarme, y tampoco quiero que mojes esa cabeza de idiota que tienes! Bastante dañada esta ya, como para que encima se humedezca mas de la cuenta… — **Espeté con mala gana acercándome mas a él, dándole el paraguas y lanzándole una mirada de 'Camina, ya'

El muchacho estadounidense estaba eufórico, podía notarlo en el brillo salvaje de sus ojos color cielo y en su sonrisa de perla mientras caminábamos bajo el ensordecedor sonido de la lluvia golpear contra el impermeable paraguas. Pero estaba mas callado que de costumbre, aunque suspirara cada vez que nuestros codos se chocaban _¿Qué le pasaba…? _**— Y… ¿Eso que estabas sola, Alice? — **Al fin, abrió la boca, mirándome de reojo, deambulando por las calles casi desiertas. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a aquello **— Como sé que muchos días Francis se queda a ayudarte…**

— **Hoy me pidió irse antes, tenia asuntos que resolver. O eso me dijo… — **Apreté los dientes ante el recuerdo de la pequeña escusa dada por el galo que, como siempre, solo quería escaquearse de sus quehaceres diarios como miembro del consejo _¡Algún día se le acabaría la paciencia y lo mataría! _

— **Ya veo… **

Lo observe durante unos instantes, suspirando pesadamente y ladeando la cabeza. Hasta yo, que conocía a penas al yanqui, sabía que algo pasaba por su cabeza de chorlito, podía notarlo **— Escúpelo — **Farfullé con simpleza, topándome con su azulada mirada taladrándome durante unos instantes, como queriendo saber a que me refería **— Hay algo que quieres decir y te estas callando. Y sé que no sueles hacerlo, me has dicho miles de cosas inapropiadas casi a los gritos… Así que desembucha, yanqui.**

Alfred se sonrojo aun más, sin poder dejar de sonreír, carraspeando y tardando unos segundos en hablar **— ¿Estas mejor? Ya sabes, la nota que te mande el otro día. Se que te suspendieron injustamente, y quería saber… Si estabas mejor — **_¿Estaba volviéndome loca, o había hecho una pregunta coherente y con sentido? _Suspire, sin poder evitar dejar entrever una sonrisa al recordar aquella pequeña nota de aliento y asintiendo ante sus dudas.

— **Si, me relaje. Pensé que si en el próximo examen saco una nota excepcional quizás se lo piense… Quien sabe. Gracias por dejármela, supongo… —** Me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. Aun que desde hacia meses aquel muchacho me _'perseguía'_, aquella era la primera vez que estaban hablando mas de cinco minutos seguidos para después marcharse cada uno por su camino **— Oye Jones… Me han dicho que Rose te ha pedido de salir, pero nadie sabe que le respondiste… — **Pude sentir como se encogía a mi lado, callándose de nuevo y caminando un poco más lento _¿Qué sucedía…?_

— **Pues… le dije que no — **Respondió simplemente a mi pregunta, pero sin mirarme, fijo en el lado opuesto al que yo me encontraba, suspirando. Alce las cejas, curiosa. Estaba segura de que su respuesta iba a ser otra.

— **¿Y eso? Supuse que quizás te lo habías pensado mejor, y al tener a una porrista a mano… — **Me volví a encoger de hombros, pero también sin mirarle, quizás siendo demasiado sincera con él en ese momento **— Ya sabes, ambos tienen más cosas en común, se mueven con la misma gente, entienden de deportes… Esas cosas…**

— **¿Y por eso debe gustarme? — **Espetó en tono alto Alfred, esta vez mirándome directamente, completamente sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Había que admitir que sin las gafas y con aquella expresión era demasiado tierno… **— A mi ya me gusta una chica, y no tiene nada que ver si nos movemos en mismos círculos, escuchamos la misma música o si nos gustan las mismas películas. Es la chica que me gusta, y eso no puede cambiar… Por muchas porristas que se pongan a mano — **La voz del joven se empezó a volver más y más baja, y sin querer me saco los colores al saber que se refería a mi, pero agradeciendo que hubiera tenido el detalle de no decirlo directamente en aquella vergonzosa declaración. Y, por alguna extraña razón, el corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras Jones se pasaba la mano por el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarse **— Solo me gustas tú, Alice… — **Susurró, haciéndome sentir más incomoda _¡Ya estaba tardando en nombrarme! _Para variar, negué con la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado para relajarme yo también. Quizás compartir aquel paraguas había sido una mala idea.

— **No tengo ni idea de porque te gusto tanto, Jones. Soy irritante, malhumorada y desde el principio te he dado una clara negativa. No sé que ves en mi que te hace que vengas cada día a cantarme o a mandarme algo… — **Repuse con verdadera sinceridad, mirándole de reojo. Quizás si le hacía ver mis defectos y puntos flacos, se desencantaría de mi más rápidamente, _¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?_

Alfred comenzó a reírse, dedicándome otra de sus sonrisas embaucadoramente hermosas, haciéndome abrir desmesuradamente los ojos para observarla **— Me gustas porque me gustas. Tienes cosas malas, pero… — **Soltó una risa baja, girando por una esquina y parando de repente **— Tienes una mirada hermosa, y tu sonrisa es la cosa mas bonita que he visto nunca… ¡Además, un héroe nunca desiste de sus planes! — **Anuncio sin dejar de sonreír, dejándome tumefacta durante unos instantes _¿Cómo podía decir aquellas cosas con tanta naturalidad y quedarse tan tranquilo? _Era algo que nunca comprendería de aquel joven…

El estadounidense insistió en acompañarme a casa, y luego volver el en dirección a la suya, ya que según él, vivíamos bastante cerca. Me olio a mentira, pero tampoco dije nada, no tenía ganas de discutir, solo de pensar y cavilar un montón de preguntas que empezaba a plantearme… **— Aquí es… — **Farfullé después de diez segundos de silencio sepulcral solo roto por el sonido de la lluvia incesante **— Gracias por el paraguas. Y por acompañarme. No hacía falta, pero bueno… — **Mi voz era a penas un susurro, a lo que el contesto feliz con la sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba claro que acompañarme había sido su felicidad. Trague saliva mientras este se despedía, girándose lentamente y dejándome sola en el portal de casa.

Uno. Dos. Tres…

— **¡Eh, Jones! — **Chillé, después de respirar profundamente y decidirme finalmente ante mis ideas y cavilaciones personales **— ¿Este sábado te viene bien? — **Su total rostro de desconcierto era incluso visible tras la cortina de agua, la cual me inquiría preocupado a que diablos me refería _¡Se veía tan cómico! _**— Diablos, llevas pidiéndome una cita meses, ¿Y no sabes a que me refiero? — **Suspire con tono irritado y cruzándome de brazos para que estos no me temblaran. Rezaba por que ninguno de mis hermanos estuviera en casa en ese momento…

Alfred no contesto inmediatamente, aun que pude entrever como su cara se volvía completamente roja y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes los había visto **— ¿Ci-cita? ¿Eso quiere decir? ¿¡Este sábado!?— **Las palabras salieron con un ligero tartamudeo, claramente nervioso y alborotado. Asentí, sintiendo que la cabeza me daba vueltas_ ¡Había prometido nunca aceptar una cita de aquel pequeño aprendiz de acosador yanqui! _**— ¡Claro que si, Alice! **

— **Estupendo. Nos vemos… — **No quise seguir viendo su rostro emocionado, aun que pude entrever como se ponía a danzar bajo la lluvia con éxtasis y euforia, chillando y corriendo por la calle empapada. Nada mas entrar en el interior de la casa, sentí el corazón a punto de estallar, sin creerme aun lo que acababa de aceptar, o más bien de pedir.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, notando los latidos de mi órgano vital zumbándome en los oídos y creándome un pitido agudo ante la idea que se formaba en mi mente. Una cita con Jones _¿Me había vuelto loca? ¿¡Completamente loca!? _Definitivamente, el paseo bajo la lluvia, no había sido una buena idea…

···

* * *

Y por ahora lo dejare aqui... Asdas ¡La segunda parte ya esta escrita, pero dejare un día o dos para subirla! Disfruten de la primera, y de pensar si Alice odia tanto como dice a su acosador particular  
¿Los gusto? ¿No?

Reviews, y espero que si, ¡De veras!

¡Saludos!


	2. Odio todo de ti, pero

**Notas:** Scott: Escocia; Eylan: Gales; Kevin y Dylan: Irlanda del Norte e Irlanda del Sur. 'Iggy' en este fic es un dulce conejito

**Suena:** Una mezcla extraña de 'M.I.A' de Avenged Sevenfold y 'Long Tall Sally' de Little Richard

* * *

_¿Qué diablos pasaba por mi cabeza?_

Los días pasaban a un paso inexorablemente lento y casi exasperante, mientras en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la escena que había protagonizado bajo la lluvia en compañía de Jones, donde había accedido de una vez por todas a tener una salida con él _¡Una maldita cita! _No me hacía a la idea, y trate de no pensar demasiado en ello, pero era imposible que no circulara por mi cerebro a cada segundo y, aún más cuando Francis y las chicas se enteraron, _¿¡Por que tenía que abrir la boca y comentarlo!? _Los tres, con ojos brillantes, no hacían más que especular y cavilar sobre donde iríamos, lo que haríamos y con que me sorprendería Alfred. Y a empezar a preguntar con ojos inquisitivos si el norteamericano había conseguido su objetivo de seducirme o encandilarme _¿No podían simplemente, dejar en paz aquel vergonzoso tema?_

_¡Estaban haciendo una montaña de un estúpido e insignificante grano de arena! _Aquello era solo una cita para quitarle las ideas raras de una vez por todas a Alfred…

_Solo para quitarle las ideas de la cabeza ¡Nada más!_

"_**Nº7 Odio la sencillez con la cual me desarmas"**_

— **Va-vaya Alice… — **La voz de Alfred fue haciéndose cada vez mas opaca mientras me miraba en cuanto hice mi aparición en el parque que él me había indicado el día anterior, saludándolo con un seco movimiento de cabeza. El muchacho me escrutaba minuciosamente, y pude notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente **— Te ve-ves diferente… **

Pare en seco delante de él y lo mire fijamente durante unos segundos, mordiéndome la lengua y sintiendo ganas de desaparecer en aquel mismo instante. Claro que estaba diferente, me decía a mi misma mientras repasaba mentalmente mi vestuario para aquella… _'salida'_ –me negaba a llamarlo cita, aun que las muchachas insistieran de manera aplastante en aquel escandaloso termino. Pase una mano nerviosa por mi pelo suelto, algo extraño para empezar, mirándolo por encima de las gafas de montura roja con ojos duros y algo afilados _¡Demonios, me temblaban las rodillas!_ **— ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir, Jones? ¿Tan mal me veo? Tsk… — **Carraspeé, ácida, mientras me cruzaba de brazos, sin apartar la vista _¡No era como si me importara lo que pensara aquel troglodita amante del football de mi aspecto o la forma en la que me había vestido! _Si me había arreglado, estrenado aquel vestido azul y cambiado de peinado para variar era porque quería tener un buen aspecto para salir de casa el fin de semana _¡Solo y exclusivamente para eso! ¡Que se pudriera el americano si no le gustaba su atuendo! ¡En el maldito infierno!_

— **¡N-No es eso…! — **Jones, siempre tan hablador, tan ocurrente, tan comunicativo… Estaba completamente cohibido, en blanco, solo con la vista clavada en mí, sin poder articular a penas sonido entendible, sonriendo de manera exagerada. Fruncí la boca aún más si se podía, decidida a que si seguía así, la salida sería muy corta… Muy, muy corta **— Es que te ves muy linda con el pelo suelto. Demasiado… — **Ahora me toco a mi ponerme completamente roja, lo cual acentúo su sonrisa infantiloide _¿¡Como podía aquel yanqui idiota decir cosas tan a ligera allí, en medio de la calle, así…!? _

— **Estupideces, Jones — **Traté de recuperarme rápidamente de aquel golpe que me había asestado, carraspeando de nuevo y negando con la cabeza, acercándome un poco más a su persona **— Es solo otro peinado, me veo como siempre. No digas tonterías — **Mi voz tenía un tono autoritario de que dejara aquel tema, pero siempre olvidaba lo cabezón y corto de miras que era aquel grandote de ojos azul cielo, que ahora brillaban como zafiros.

— **¡No son tonterías, de veras te ves diferente! Muy… No, más… ¡No se definirlo, Alice, pero me gusta! — **Aclaró, cerrando sus orbes destellantes y soltando una risilla infantil por lo bajo que, muy a mi pesar, se me antojo adorable. _Tsk_… Alfred comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia mí, señalando el camino que debíamos seguir hacia dios sabía donde _¿A dónde iba a llevarme aquel atolondrado devorador de hamburguesas…? _Aquella zona solo la conocía de oídas, así que no tenía ni idea que nos deparaba la salida **— Po-por cierto, cogí esto para ti —**Alzó de repente la mano que trataba de ocultar todo aquel lapso de tiempo, mostrándome una flor de colores llamativos, brillantes, ofreciéndomela con gesto casi asustado _¿Por qué? _No era el primer regalo que me hacía ni el más bochornoso, me recordé a mi misma rememorando aquella fatídica serenata que me había dedicado semanas antes junto a sus amigos y a la pegadiza sintonía de _"Singing oah, I love you moah" _que se podía escuchar por los pasillos desde aquel día. La gente no iba a olvidarse de lo sucedido en ese patio jamás…

Suspiré exasperadamente, agarrando la flor y mirándola, tratando de parecer indiferente ante el presente inesperado **— No debes arrancar flores, Alfred ¿Qué tienes, 13 años? Compórtate — **Reproche enseguida, quizás con demasiado tono materno, alzando la cabeza para mirar al chico, varios centímetros más alto que yo, a los ojos, clavando mi mirada en la suya **— No estas en edad de ir haciendo esto — **Alce las cejas, pero apreté la flor en la mano. No iba a decírselo, pero era preciosa y además, como comprobé segundos mas tarde, olía particularmente bien. No me parecía correcto que hiciera aquella clase de cosas, _¡Arrancar flores de lugares públicos estaba prohibido! _Pero… **— Pero gracias, supongo… — **Susurré de golpe, esta vez sin mirarlo, continuando con el paso rápido e, inusualmente silencioso. El muchacho estaba extrañamente sonrojado, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros y vigilándome con el rabillo del ojo, lo cual me hizo soltar un suspiro, rodando los ojos de tal forma que acabé poniéndolos en blanco **— ¿Qué pasa?**

— **Nada — **Canturreo, de un estado de humor casi envidiable, comenzando a adentrarse por los caminos de piedras que nos ofrecía dicho parque, en dirección a sus profundidades **— Es solo una cosa que dijiste hace un momento, que me ha hecho infinitamente feliz — **Le dedique una larga y desconcertante mirada, sin entender ni una sola de sus palabras _¿Qué había dicho yo para que aquel patán sonriera con aquel nivel de felicidad? _Ante mi interrogante gesto, él largo una risotada de las suyas, característica. Alta y casi molesta, aumentando mi ceño fruncido **— Es la primera vez desde que me acerque a ti que me has llamado **_**"Alfred"**_

Continúe con el paso mientras que él seguía riendo escandalosamente y llamando la atención de la gente que caminaba a nuestro alrededor, pero no me percaté casi de ello. Solamente podía seguir con mi vista fija en el, sintiendo como la respiración acelerarse a cada paso dado por ese _'pequeño' _detalle en el cual yo no percaté demasiado, y que para el gordo yanqui parecía ser lo mejor del mundo…

_¿Cómo lo hacía para que cualquier cosa que hiciera yo, pareciera tan única, tan extraordinaria? ¿Qué cualquier sencillez se convirtiera en excepcional así, de repente?_

···

_**···**_

"_**Nº8 Odio el calor delicioso de tus manos"**_

La risa ensordecedora del muchacho americano y mis suspiros exasperados no desentonaban tanto juntos como me había parecido anteriormente. Sobretodo cuando era capaz de responderle ácidamente y entonces poder dibujar una de mis sonrisas socarronas y triunfantes, disfrutando de las pucheros infantiles que el contrario esbozaba en sus labios rosáceos, lloriqueando de forma falsa para luego reír una vez más, como siempre. No sé estaba tan mal…

_¡Mierda Alice, no debería ser tan agradable! _Me reprochaba a mi misma mientras aferraba mis piernas con fuerza, observando al charlatán yanqui hablar sobre lo que podríamos hacer aquella tarde, después de disfrutar del parque. Bufé de medio lado cuando menciono cierto restaurante de comida rápida, pero pareció saber captar bien la idea de que no era de mi agrado _¡Dios, había algo mas que serrín dentro de ese enorme globo que tenía sobre los hombros! _

— **Nada de comida basura — **Exclamé casi de forma inquisitiva y él afirmó, como un niño bueno que ha entendido una orden directa y clara de un superior y, sin darme apenas cuenta, me descubrí a mi misma sonriendo ante aquella reacción por su parte, aun que trate de desviar la cara para que Jones no se percatara del asunto _¡No sonrías!_

Después de aquello comenzó a preguntarme sobre mis gustos mientras jugaba distraídamente con el cordón de sus gastadas converse, mirándome a cada instante con una sonrisa idiota y feliz en los labios al escuchar hablar de mis colores favoritos, mi discos, la música que adoraba, mis pasatiempos, comenzando a compararlos con los suyos. Rock y metal, música clásica contra música country. Notas agudas, martilleantes e incesantes contra notas más bien suaves y relajantes… _¡Cara y cruz en algunos momentos!_ Nos dimos cuenta que compartíamos un gusto similar por algunas bandas como los Beatles, lo que inicio una risotada por parte de ambos, yo disimuladamente y el abierto, tumbándose en la hierva y mirándome desde abajo, dulce _¡Mierda, su mirada era demasiado…! _

Sintiéndome arder, deje de observarlo, centrándome en mis dedos sobre el vestido azul _¡Alice, relájate!_ Pero casi se me nublo la vista, perdiendo la conciencia de mis pensamientos cuando de repente note algo similar a un dedo avanzar por mi espalda, juguetón, mientras la voz de Alfred preguntaba si estaba bien, ante lo que yo, con rapidez, me moví, para detener el contacto entre ambos cuerpos **— Estoy bien… — **Mi voz, un simple susurro, valieron para que soltaras una risa de alivio, pero mis mejillas no cesaban en su papel de dejarme en evidencia, sobretodo cuando mi mente se alió al recordarme una y otra vez la sensación que había causado tu tacto en mi espalda, aun que fuera por encima de la ropa _¡Nunca, a pesar de lo que nos veíamos diariamente, nos habíamos tocado! ¡Su piel era…! Tsk… _

Allí, sentada en la hierba junto al torpe jugador de football y tratando de ser lógica y mantenerme calmada y serena, me di cuenta de que el muchacho tenía las manos más cálidas y dulces que jamás me habían rozado _¡Y eso era demasiado molesto!_

_**···**_

_**···  
"Nº9 Odio tu olor que me hace vibrar cuando estas muy cerca de mi, calmándome los males"**_

— **¡Mira, ese sitio no se ve tan mal! — **Casi quise golpear la cabeza hueca de aquel idiota cuando todos y cada uno de los transeúntes que circulaban cerca de nosotros se giraron, para observarlo y, evidentemente, mirarnos a ambos _¡Maldita sea, aquella sirena que tenia por garganta era irritante e hiriente!_

— **¡No chilles, Jones! Demonios, estas hablando conmigo, ¡No con toda la maldita ciudad! —** Espeté con una dureza casi hiriente y ojos hirientes, asentando en sus costillas un pequeño codazo para tratar de recuperar la compostura en plena calle. Desde que habíamos abandonado el parque y nos aventurábamos por las calles, buscando algún local donde entrar, Alfred estaba con una euforia casi preocupante en el cuerpo. Lo cual me ponía más y más nerviosa **— Tranquilízate, ¿si, idiota? Vamos, el sitio esta bastante bien… — **Reconocí. Un local tranquilo, del cual procedía una música suave y casi agradable _¡Si era demasiado tranquilo nos tirarían del mismo por los chillidos de mi ruidoso e irritante acompañante! _**— Comportarte como es debido, aun que sea solo un rato…**

— **¡Si! — **El tono de su voz no decaía ni un ápice y negué con la cabeza, rindiéndome un poco, sabiendo que más que por molestar, el joven lo hacía casi sin pensar. Era un habito molesto e irritante, pero no podía evitarlo aun que quisiera… Al llegar a la puerta, el ojiazul se apresuro, tomando el mango de la puerta y abriéndola, con una actitud servicial y caballerosa que me desarmo durante unos segundos _¿Y aquello?_

Tras una tos, lo mire de arriba abajo, con ojos analíticos y casi fanfarrones **— ¿Qué pasa, ahora además de un héroe, eres un caballero? — **El cinismo de mi tono era palpable, pero este solo sonrío, agitando la cabeza en un gesto claramente afirmativo. Bufe, divertida, entrecerrando los ojos **— Los héroes no chillan como locos en la calle. Y que ni decir los caballeros, tendrías que mirar en probarlo, Alfred… —** Solté una de mis risas victoriosas mientras este solamente podía sonrojarse y sonreírme, como siempre. Pase por su lado, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta que mantenía abierta para mi, regalándole un pequeño vistazo _¿Debería agradecerle aquel gesto? _Había sido agradable, después de todo **— Thanks… — **Sonrosada, abrí la boca para hacerlo, cuando de repente todo se esfumo de mi cerebro al cruzar el umbral de la puerta y vislumbrar el interior. O más bien QUIEN había en el interior

No. No. No, no y no. No podía ser posible que aquella cabellera de un tono rojo fuego, salvaje, estuviera allí, dentro del local donde íbamos a entrar Jones y yo… ¡No! _¿Qué… Qué hacia él allí? ¿¡No debía estar en un bar bebiendo whisky hasta vomitar su estropeado y maloliente hígado!? _**— ¿¡**_**'Lili'**_**!? — **No, me había visto _¡Mierda, mierda! _El plan de desaparecer, fingiendo cualquier escusa no era factible. Con él no… _¡Maldito bastardo pelirrojo! _Rápida y con el corazón en un puño, tragué saliva, intentando pensar la mejor manera de desaparecer de allí…

**— Espera fuera, ¡No entres! —** Pedí casi mascullando y sin vocalizar demasiado, cerrando la puerta tras de mí pero no del todo, dejando fuera del local a un confuso y aturdido americano _¡Su cara en aquel momento era de autentico desconcierto! _Pero… Scott no podía ver al muchacho de cabellos rubios, ya que si no, no habría manera de que los dejara en paz ni aquella tarde ni nunca _¡Mierda de hermanos mayores…! _Este se acerco a mí, con su sonrisa superior tatuada en la boca y las cejas alzadas, entre sorpresa y diversión por aquel encuentro fortuito. Suerte que Alfred no había entrado antes que yo…

— **¡Pero **_**'Lili'**_**! ¿Qué haces aquí?— **_¿Qué mierdas hacia allí el capullo de mi hermano mayor? _Sentía cada poro de la piel chillar mientras ardía de la cabeza a los pies al tiempo que enfrentaba su mirada verde y brillante, tan parecida a la mía propia. Arrugue la boca, claramente molesta por su presencia y por aquel apodo con el que le gustaba llamarme solo para fastidiarme y sacarme de quicio, al igual que el resto de los imbéciles que vivian en mi casa y se llamaban mis hermanos _¡Idiotas todos…!_

— **No me llames así, Scott…**

— **¿Tu no deberías estar en una biblioteca o algo así, pequeña sabelotodo? — **Ignoro mi petición, para variar, mientras que mis ojos se desviaban discretamente hasta la puerta entreabierta a mis espaldas, la cual ocultaba a Alfred _¿Y si el capullo de mi hermano salía y se topaba con sus ojos azules? _Pobre e ingenuo idiota, no sabia de lo que lo estaba librando **— ****¡Pero estas en un bar! ¡Y sola! Saliste de casa tan arregladita que todos pensaban que tendrías una cita… ¡Aun que ya le dije al estúpido de Kevin que era imposible que tú tuvieras algo así! — **Comenzó a reír mientras, desafiante, me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, chasqueando la lengua **— ¿Una cita doña perfecta? ¡Imposible! ¿O si? ¿Tienes un novio y no nos lo presentaste? ¡Muy mal, hermanita!**

— **Vete al demonio, Scott, ¡No tengo que explicarte ni decirte nada! Déjame en paz… — **Trate de relajarme, de no alterarme. Pero sabía que aquel elemento era capaz de eso y mucho más, aquel demonio de cabellos rojizos sabía como exasperarme de forma increíblemente rápida y con una exactitud casi matemática. Era verlo y hablar con el más de dos segundos y estallar como una fiera _¡Era una señorita, no debía ponerme a blasfemar en un sitio público! _Ya le partiría la cara en la intimidad de nuestro hogar… **— No te importa lo que vaya a hacer…**

— **¿Cómo que no? Mi hermana pequeña acaba de entrar sola a un local lleno de hombres vestida como una chica, ¡Me preocupo como buen hermano mayor que soy! — **Su risa final dejaba claro que lo único que quería hacer esa olisquear y enterarse de la razón de que estuviera allí, pero sin razones protectoras, las que tendría que tener un puñetero hermano decente ¡_Tsk…! _**— Ya sé, ¡tienes una cita con ese tipo que te regalo ese feo peluche que tienes sobre la cama! ¿No es cierto? — **Me apunto con el dedo, con esa sonrisa brillante, maliciosa y sarcástica en los labios, lo cual me hizo palidecer un momento _¡No, no, no! ¡No podía sacar el tema de 'Alfie'! ¿Y si el yanqui lo escuchaba y se enteraba de que había pasado de un rincón de la habitación hasta el encima del somier? _**— ¿Tan feo es que lo escondes, **_**'Lili'**_**?**

— **¡Si, he quedado, Scott, pero no te importa! **_**'Get out, bloody wanker'**_**! — **Me mordí la lengua con fuerza hasta tal punto que empezó a dolerme de una forma inimaginable _¡Si seguía así, empezaría a despotricar contra él y contra todo! ¡Y Jones estaba a pocos metros, y aun que él no me importaba en absoluto, no quería volverme una salvaje con el tan cerca! _

— **¡Claro que no me importa! Pero solo quería saber de donde sacaste a un chico sordo y ciego. ¡Por que si no, no me explico como aguantan tu cara de amargada y tu mala lengua! — **Otra risa más escapando cruelmente de los labios de mi querido hermano mayor… _¿¡Tan difícil era pedir ser hija única!? _Le escupí un _'No te importa lo que yo haga' _mordiéndome los labios con rabia… **— ¡Pobre infeliz! Sería mejor que le dijeras que lo que usas como pecho es relleno, y que en el fondo eres un hombre, _'Lily'_ — **Ya venia otra vez con diminutivo, su referencia a mi mal genio y a su siempre comentada teoría en que yo en realidad era un chico como el resto de mis cuatro hermanos… _¡Idiota, imbécil!_

— **Tú, idiota… ¡Dios, lárgate, Scott! — **Sentía como todo mi cuerpo vibraba por dentro de rabia contenida, y era tal que podía sentir como los ojos comenzaban lentamente a nublarse _¡No iba a llorar delante de mi estúpido hermano! _**— ¡Siempre jodiendo, no sabes hacer otra cosa! — **Espeté, llena de rabia homicida pero aún así, conteniendo mis impulsos de estrangularlo **— ¿Sabes? Me largo, bastante tengo con aguantar tu cara de imbécil en casa ¡Adiós! —** Y sin más, abrí la puerta, girándome sobre mis talones y esfumándome de la habitación tenuemente iluminada, saliendo a la calle, con la respiración agitada y preocupantemente rápida _¡God! ¿Alguna vez aquel idiota iba a dejar de joder de aquella forma? _No me importaban alguno de sus tratos, pero… Tsk! Al menos sabía que después de aquello, Scott no saldría a buscarme a la calle. Se había mofado bastante allí dentro, tenia suficiente para disfrutarlo él solo hasta que volvieran a encontrarse por los pasillos de la casa… **— ¿Alfred? — ** Mascullé en voz baja cuando abrí mis orbes esmeraldas, tras haberlas cerrado violentamente para relajarme.

El muchacho estaba apoyado en la pared, con las mejillas completamente rojas y regalándome una de sus miradas avergonzadas, dándome a entender que había escuchado, si no toda la conversación, una buena parte de ella _¡Maldito Scott! _**— ¡Mierda, lo oíste todo! ¿Verdad? Tsk... — **Me quejé, aún más rabiosa, comenzando a caminar en dirección a dios sabia donde. Solo quería alejarme de aquella puerta, y de la posibilidad de volver a encontrarme con aquel ser que mi madre me aseguraba ser de mi misma sangre aun que yo lo dudara con todas mis ansias **— Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa…**

Jones, que lo único que había hecho desde el momento en que salí del bar fue mirarme, sonrojarse ante cada gesto que hacía y seguirme sin abrir la boca me agarro de la muñeca con delicadeza, pero firme, obligándome a parar _¿Por qué? _**— Espera… ¡N-no! ¡No pasa nada, Alice! ¡No tienes porque irte! A penas escuché, y… **

Azorada, y sintiendo la muñeca arder, puse los ojos en blanco, con una mueca de exasperación dibujada en el rostro **— Es que ya no estoy de humor, Alfred… **

— **¡Pues déjame llevarte a un lugar animado! ¡Vamos, no puedes volver a casa con ese mal humor! — **Volvió a sonreír de forma casi dolorosa, obligándome a poner una mueca de duda. Una parte de mi quería decir que se largaba, y otra… Negué, casi rendida **— **_**'C'mon'**_**, sé un sitio donde podemos divertirnos ¡Vamos! — **Su mirada, similar a la de un cachorro termino convenciéndome, asintiendo ante su insistente petición con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Scott había aparecido, _¿Qué más malo podía pasar? _Casi de una manera que no supe anticipar, el joven americano se acercó a mi cuerpo y lo envolvió con sus brazos, acercándome a él. Enmudecí, abriendo los ojos ante el sorpresivo abrazo y casi mareándome cuando un extraño y dulce olor me golpeo en la cara _¿Una mezcla entre vainilla, café y azúcar? _No entendía muy bien aquella extraña mezcla que emanaba de Alfred, pero enrojecí cuando me sorprendí a mi misma inhalando aquel aroma, cerrando los ojos y embriagándome con él. Era relajante…

Tan pronto como se había acercado, se alejo, guiñándome uno de sus brillantes orbes **— ¿Mejor? ¡Vamos, sígueme! — **Y sin pedir tan siquiera permiso tiro de mi cuerpo, con una de sus manos sobre otra de las mías _¿Y aquellas confianzas? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por que no era capaz de decirle tajantemente que me soltara o que quien se creía para abrazarme? ¿Por qué me había sentido tan cómoda? Tsk… ¡No tenía sentido alguno sentirme como se sentía…!_

**— Así que tienes a _'Alfie'_ sobre la cama, ¿no? ****—** Su tono divertido me saco de mis pensamientos, haciéndome enrojecer,_ ¡Claro que lo había escuchado todo! ¡Maldita sea!_ Aun que agradecía de cierta manera que sacara aquello a relucir y no lo de _'tener relleno en vez de pechos'  
_

**— ¡E-Eres un idiota, Alfred! ¡Solo te quedas con lo que te interesa de las conversaciones ajenas! — **Me queje con un mohín, pero sin detener mi marcha, sintiendome descubierta en algo estupido pero vergonzoso _¡Maldito Scott!  
_

_**···**_

_**···**_

"_**Nº10 Odio no poder evitar que todo mi ser se paralice cada vez que te veo aparecer…**_

No tenía que haber accedido a continuar con la cita, ¡_Aquello era ridículo, completamente ridículo! _Aún no entendía como con un simple abrazo había conseguido callarme y traerme arrastrando hacia el lugar mas absurdo del mundo… _¿Qué muchacho adulto que se respetara llevaría a su 'cita' a un centro recreativo? _El ambiente estaba cargado de risas infantiles, lucecitas, sonidos varios… _¡Seguro que la mente de Alfred tenía que ser así, llena de rayos epilépticos parpadeantes y risas estúpidas llenando ese espacio donde debería estar el cerebro!_

— **¿Ves? ¡Este sitio es fantástico! — **Tu voz en este lugar no desentonaba tanto como en la calle, pero igualmente, era fastidiosa. Bufe muy alto, rodando los ojos y cruzada de brazos, tratando de mostrar mi malestar.

— **Hay miles de sitios mejores que este, ¡Idiota! ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí? — **Mis cejas alzadas y escépticas parecieron hacer dudar un momento al muchacho, que sonrío efusivo tras unos segundos para chillar un "Jugar" que me enmudeció _¿Qué teníamos, ocho años? _**— Alfred, esto es ridículo…**

— **¡Ya veras, después de esto te habrás olvidado de tu mal humor! ¡Esto distrae muchísimo, hazme caso! — **_¿Qué le hiciera caso? _Golpearle era de lo que tenía muchísimas ganas, pero me las guarde para mí. Y en vez de eso le seguí con los ojos enfadados a cada y una de las maquinas que el yanqui quiso que probara. Primero con mal humor, luego curiosa. Dado que para los mandos resulté ser un poco torpe, él se ofreció a ayudarme y al cabo de una media hora me encontré chillando porque era incapaz de matar a un estúpido monstruo en la pantalla del videojuego mientras Jones reía escandalosamente detrás de mí.

— **¡No te rías! ¡No es mi culpa, este juego es ridículo! ¡Lo es! **

— **¡El problema es que eres horrible jugando, Alice1 ¡No sirves para esto! — **Se burlo sin maldad el contrario, picándome una mejilla con el dedo, pero al contrario de lo que habría pasado en una situación normal no me sonroje si no que sonreí de medio lado, desafiante y saque la lengua, dispuesta a hacerlo callar.

— **¡No soy horrible! ¡Es esta cosa, idiota! ¡Ya veras como…! — **Y de nuevo enfrascado en otra partida _¡Aquello, aun que de niños, entretenía de cierta manera! _Aun que lo único que hiciera fuera perder pantalla tras pantalla ante las risas del experto que tenia al lado… Rabiosa, competitiva y con las cejas alzadas en tono altanero, comencé a buscar algo en lo cual ganar a aquel gordo americano, dándome cuenta mucho más tarde que prácticamente nos habíamos recorrido el local **— Vaya… — **Susurré cuando, al darme cuenta de la hora, tuve que darle la razón a Alfred: allí las horas pasaban mas rápidas y distraía de lo lindo _¡Si seguía mucho tiempo allí, me atontaría! _Quise girarme para preguntarle a mi acompañante cuando tiempo seguiríamos jugando con aquellas maquinas tan ridículas y entretenidas, pero algo había sucedido: Alfred no estaba allí, conmigo.

— **¿Alfred? — **Susurré, alejándome un momento de la maquina, tratando de lucir un gesto de enfado, pero realmente me asuste en décimas de segundo _¿Cuándo se había marchado? ¿Por qué se había marchado? _Yo… Yo… Negué con la cabeza mientras me encogía, sintiéndome fuera de lugar y deseando salir corriendo de aquel sitio y maldecir en voz alta al yanqui estúpido que la había llevado allí _¿¡Dónde estaba!? _**— ¿Dónde estas, pedazo de idiota? — **Masculle mientras apretaba los dientes, no queriendo reconocer lo nerviosa que me ponía aquella situación… Alfred se largo, dejándome allí sola, _¿Por qué? _Quizás se había pensado todo… Mucho mejor. Y sé había dado cuenta de que, como había dicho Scotty, no valía la pena. Tal vez…

— **¡Alice! ¿Terminaste de jugar? — **Una voz resonó enfrenté de mi persona y alce la cabeza, con la boca partida en una mueca de amargura. Alfred corría hacia mí con un objeto blanco en la mano, sonriente y risueño _¿De donde salía? _Nada más llegar a mi lado lo empuje con resentimiento, cruzándome de brazos y desviando la vista, evitando ahogarme ante el alivio y el temblor que me recorrió de arriba a bajo al volver a verlo _¡Era como un calambre que me sacudía por completo, llenándome de un extraño alivio!_ **— ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa, has perdido y ya te enfadaste? ¡Estabas tan concentrada jugando, que quise traerte una sorpresa para cuando terminaras! — **Blandió aquella masa de pelos blancos delante de mi, juguetonamente e ignorando mi mirada asesina, la cual trato de enfocar lo que me mostraba, básicamente para no acabar con su vida lenta y desgarradoramente. Jones me mostraba un animal de peluche, el cual supe reconocer como un pequeño y peludo conejo blanco, de pequeños ojos negros.

**— Pero… — **Mi rabieta casi se disipo, mirando alternativamente el peluche y luego al muchacho, frunciendo aun mas la boca **— ¿Otro peluche? — **Fue lo único que dejaron salir mis labios ante mi repentino nerviosismo y mi ligero tartamudeo _¡Me sentía tan ridículamente nerviosa!_

— **¡Si, lo he visto de lejos y pensé que sería una buena compañía en la cama para 'Alfie'! ¿No crees? ** **— **Sus palabras, una tras otra, borraban toda la amargura y la rabia que habia sentido hacia unos instantes, transformándola en algo que me ahogaba, me llenaba, me hacia temblar pero de una inexplicable felicidad. Temblorosa, alce la mano, asintiendo y agarrando el peluche entre mis manos. No sabía que decir en aquel momento, y mi rostro habló por mi, mostrando mis mejillas teñidas de rojo **— Lo volveré a repetir, te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas… — **Su tono era inusualmente bajo, suave, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se atrevían, temblorosas, a rozar uno de los cachetes de mi cara, deslizando las yemas por él, como si yo estuviera hecha de porcelana.

Yo, tratando de no soltar un suspiro demasiado revelador, me gire, nerviosa **— ¡Te-tengo hambre! — **Declaré, sin mucho convencimiento, pero buscando de alguna manera volver a tener el control _¡Empezaba a descontrolarme con sus acciones…!_

_···_

_**···**_

"_**Nº 11 Odio que, a pesar que odie todo lo que hagas, no puedo odiarte realmente, ni un ápice tan siquiera"**_

Vale, tenia que reconocer que aquello no estaba del todo mal, la salida estaba resultando incluso agradable. Extraña, pero agradable, a pesar del tinto amargo con el que la había cubierto mi hermanito mayor durante unos minutos. Estar allí, a la salida de los recreativos, con el nuevo amigo de peluche entre las manos y comiendo unos perritos con Alfred no estaba nada mal… _¡No era mi comida favorita, pero…!_

**— ¿Ves? Salir conmigo no es tan terrible… — **Bisbiseo Jones con diversión en la voz, como adivinando mis pensamientos en aquel instante, dejándome sin habla unos segundos, obligándome a encogerme de hombros _¡No, no lo era, pero no lo confesaría!_

**— Supongo que no… — **Resté importancia, mordisqueando aquel trozo de pan con toda la elegancia que me era posible, aun que al lado del jugador de football cualquiera parecería un completo caballero o una dama… _¡Que manera de comer y mancharse! _**— Ha sido… Bueno. No ha estado mal… — **Suspiré, alzando una mano y limpiando restos de mostaza de la comisura de los labios ajenos, notando un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos al realizar la acción y parando a los pocos segundos. Su notoria sonrisa solo me obligo a soltar un segundo jadeo, obligándome a apartar la vista **— Alfred, ¿Por qué te gusto? — **Aquella pregunta borro su sonrisa, volviendo el ambiente algo gelido ante mi interrogante… _¡Pero…! _**— Es que… ¡da igual que digas que te gusto porque te gusto! No comprendo como a alguien como tú puedo gustarle, ¡Somos completamente opuestos! Y…**

— Bueno, quizás me gustas por eso, ¡Quizás sea una de las razones! —

El norteamericano regreso a su tarea de devorar el perrito, pero con un gesto de concentración casi admirable en él **— Me gustas por tu personalidad, me parece interesante. Eres la chica más interesante y complicada que he conocido nunca, y creo que por eso me gustas. Además, dices que somos opuestos ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Aun que tengamos gustos diferentes, podemos aficionarnos a los de los demás — **Su mirada me taladraba y simplemente podía escucharle, retorciendo las orejas del pobre _'Iggy' _**— Has estado toda la tarde en un salón recreativo y te lo has pasado bien, ¿Y si yo fuera contigo a hacer algo que te guste, y acabo disfrutando? ¡No es tan raro, ni extraño!**

— **N-no lo sé… ¡De verdad que no lo sé! — **Mi voz temblaba al sentirme de repente derrocada en aquella conversación _¡Sabia que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aquel muchacho tenia cierta razon! _Aborrecía las maquinas de videojuegos, pero aquellas horas en ese sitio… No habían sido tan horribles **— Solo que no entiendo como puedo gustarte ¡Ya escuchaste lo que dijo mi hermano! Soy horrible, malhumorada… ¡No lo entiendo!**

El gesto negativo que me dedico con la cabeza me hizo callar, esperando a que tragara los restos de perrito que tenia en la boca **— Sé como eres ¡He pasado muchas horas detrás de ti! Y algo me dice que aun no lo sé todo. Pero si que sé como me haces sentir, y sé que por mucho que descubra… No cambiara — **Se mordio los labios de una forma tan inocente y dulce que me olvide de recordarme a mi misma que debía de respirar **— Lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo no va a cambiar, aun que pases todo el día de mal humor o gritando — **Aseguró con gesto sereno, confiado. Seguro de sus propias palabras y de la validez de las mismas _¿De veras, estaba seguro? _Yo… No sabia que pensar…

**—Esta bien… Te creo… — **Asentí ligeramente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que el se tomo como la mayor de las declaraciones, ya que me la devolvió multiplicada por mil, destruyéndome por dentro de una forma lenta. Aquella sonrisa y ese gesto deberían estar prohibidos en publico **— Acompáñame a casa… — **Pedí en un susurro, avergonzada comenzando a caminar en la dirección a la misma, buscando relajarme y poner mi interior en orden para cuando volviera a entrar por la puerta de casa. Pero no había contado con la traviesa mano de Alfred agarrando la mía con picarda, enlazándose tímida pero decidida entre mis dedos y destruyendo todo orden, lógica o sentido de la realidad. Me mareaba de repente…

_**···**_

_**···**_

"_**Nº 12 Y odio, odio, y odio que robes mi corazón con cada estúpida sonrisa"**_

— **¡Ya estamos casi! ¿Estas cansada? ¡Lo pasamos bien! ¿Verdad? Bueno, tendrás que reconocerme que no ha sido tan horrible, ¡Te han gustado los recreativos! — **Mi bufido fue poco convincente para él, que se acerco un poco más hasta que ambos brazos estaban a punto de rozarse **— ¡Sé que te han gustado, he visto tu mirada de satisfacción cuando has ganado la ultima vez! ¡Confiésalo! — **_¿Por qué su voz tenia que ser tan brillante, tan contagiosa, tan…?_

— **Esta bien, Alfred ¿Si reconozco que estuvo bastante bien, te callarás y no lo mencionaras nunca más? — **Su manera de asentir la cabeza me hizo tener claro que no iba a ser así, pero de todas maneras me deje llevar. Además, su parloteo era incesante, esta nervioso y alterado _¡Como un niño lleno de azúcar!_ **— Si, no ha estado tan mal… — **Afirmé, con media sonrisa en los labios y apretando el pequeño peluche que llevaba entre los brazos _¡Era tan suave…! _

— **Además, ¡Llevas un amigo para **_**'Alfie'**_**! — **Canturreó, cesando de caminar cuando llegamos a la verja de mi casa, mirándome dulce y yo, simplemente, desvíe la vista ligeramente, sabiendo que me había sonrojado nuevamente **— Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien después de… Bueno, ¡Y-ya sabes!**

— **Ni lo menciones, Al — **Rogué casi suplicante, cerrando los ojos y aventurándome hacia el interior del pequeño jardín, en dirección a la puerta **— Ha sido agradable, inexplicablemente. No ha sido tan malo salir contigo…**

— **¿Quieres repetirlo? — **Casi se precipitó a preguntarlo, siguiéndome en mi recorrido, obligándome a parar bruscamente y mirarlo con los ojos abiertos, sin saber si estar mas sorprendida por sus palabras sobre una nueva cita o porque estuviera en la puerta de mi casa _¡Como si aquello fuera una estúpida película yanqui de su país! _**— ¿Mañana? ¿La semana que viene? — **La esperanza y la ilusión tintineaba en sus ojos, brillantes en la tenue oscuridad que se iba adueñando del ambiente _¿Qué podía decirle? _Había sido verdaderamente genial estar con él en aquel lugar infantil y ruidoso…

— **No lo sé, Al… — **Aún así me resistí, aun que su sonrisa repentina me derritió algunas defensas más, ahogándome lentamente _¿A que altura del día había pasado de avergonzarme a sentirme ahogada? ¿Cómo lo había hecho…? _Su gesto no decayó, mostrándome cada y uno de sus piezas dentales, deslumbrándome como siempre. Suspiré…

— **Ya te dije antes de que me gustaba la astronomía, ¿no? — **Sin saber a donde llevaba aquella conversación, seguí asintiendo, casi obligándome a cerrar los ojos **— ¿Te gustaría venir a ver las estrellas conmigo? Conozco un sitio donde podemos ir, apartados. Y llevaría mi telescopio… ¿Qué te parece?**

Sentí mis labios temblar lentamente, mientras apretaba más a mi nueva mascota entre mis brazos _¿Ir a ver las estrellas? _Eso sonaba… **— Pero mañana es domingo, y tendríamos que ir por la noche…**

— **¡Regresaríamos temprano, te lo prometo! ¡Nada de llegar a las tantas de la madrugada! No muy tarde, sé que odias faltar a clase — **Su reacción fue tan rápida que me sorprendió enormemente, obligándome a soltar una risa baja y nerviosa. Asentí ligeramente, sin dejar de respirar con fuerza, azorada y nerviosa _¿Y si… le era sincera?_

— **Me encantaría ir a ver las estrellas contigo, Alfred — **Confesé, buscando sus ojos, sonriendo y sintiéndome por un momento como aquellas estúpidas y ridículas chicas de las películas y comedias románticas, que sonreían estúpidamente delante del chico antes de ser besadas _¿Pero que más me daba? _En aquel momento, no me importaba en lo más absoluto… El estadounidense también sonrío, animado por mis palabras, mordiéndose los labios, asintiendo. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la felicidad absoluta y no reaccione cuando vi que se acercaba a mí _¿Por qué iba a importarme? _Estaba perdida de repente en sus ojos y en la felicidad que había descubierto en ellos, cuando de repente la magia se perdió

— **¡JA! — **La puerta se abrió de un golpe abrupto, haciéndonos saltar a ambos cuando varias cabelleras de diversos y diferentes tonos se asomaron, curiosas y risueñas. _¿Qué mierdas hacían mis hermanos al completo allí? _**— ¿Veis? ¡Os dije que 'Lili' tenía un novio! ¡Mirarlo, es de verdad! — **La voz de Kev resonaba con aires triunfales mientras que Scott silbaba un '¡Es ciego, no hay otra explicación!'. Dylan y Eyan reían como locos, señalándome a mí misma y a mi supuesto novio, ante lo que me puse de los nervios _¿¡Qué estaban haciendo allí!? ¿¡Y diciendo cosas tan innecesarias!? _Al verme a punto de estallar cerraron de golpe y porrazo la puerta, la cual no amortiguo sus gritos y risas, mientras chillaban a pleno pulmón por el recibidor, y haciéndoles alcanzar a escuchar un _"¡Mama, 'Lili' tiene novio!"_

— **Lo siento, aquí son todos idiotas, como puedes ver… — **Me disculpe con los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa de amargura cruzando y decorándome el rostro, sabiendo la diversión que tendrían a mi costa en cuanto cruzara aquella puerta **— No les hagas mucho caso…**

— **Son divertidos — **Aclaró el estadounidense, restándole importancia. Claro, que había olvidado que él era también un idiota _¿Quizás se llevara bien con mis hermanos? _**— ¡No importa, de veras! — **Continuó al ver que mi gesto no se relajaba tan fácilmente, acercándose un poco más y haciendo algo que me tomo completamente desprevenida en aquel momento. Sentí sus manos en las mejillas, rozándome la piel con las mejillas lentamente, y antes de que pudiera pensar, su boca se acerco a la mía, robándome el aliento.

Su aliento era caliente y dulce, al igual que su aroma que ya me tenía completamente impregnada después de aquel día. Y era eletrificante, al igual que el roce de su piel… _¡Mierda! _Tenía que haberme quejado pero solo pude abrir los ojos en una sorpresa momentánea, pero dejándolo hacer y, finalmente cediendo, entrecerrando los ojos ante aquella caricia dulce y sumamente casta, que no duro mas de unos minutos. Se separo con la cara de un tono carmesí intenso, y seguramente yo estaría igual o quizás peor. Me había besado, aquel molesto, estresante, acosador y pesado jugador de football me había robado un beso… Y casi con pesar, rogaba porque lo volviera a repetir. Boqueé en busca de aire y este, tierno, siguió acariciándome con sumo cuidado _¿Por qué tenia la sensación de que Alfred cuando me tocaba era como si tocara algo sumamente delicado?_

— **Hasta mañana… — **Susurro bajo antes de dedicarme la ultima sonrisa del día, separándose, alejándose de a poco. Mordiéndose los labios y con aspecto embelesado; y de suma y suprema felicidad _¡Se veía idiota y adorable al mismo tiempo! _Alzo la mano para despedirse mientras andaba con pasos bailarines, casi idénticos a los del día en que había accedido a salir con él, dejándome allí con la mano alzada a modo de despedida y una sonrisa en los labios llenas de nervios y de felicidad, con el corazón en la garganta mientras notaba como los labios me picaban paulatinamente a más. Sentía que iba a morirme de felicidad mientras abría la puerta de casa.

Enfrentarme a aquella panda de gritones ya no me parecía tan horrible, ni a la sonrisa de mi madre preguntándome por mi nuevo 'novio' Nada me parecía horrible ni terrible, dado que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la sonrisa de aquel idiota americano que hacia que mi corazón saltara con demasiada fuerza. Maldito, estúpido, adorable, enternecedor y único Jones...

_**···**_

"_**Oye Alfred… ¿Sabes que odio, por encima de todo? Que en fondo me gustes tanto, más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginarte, desde hace tanto tiempo…"**_

* * *

¡Y aquí tienes la continuación de tu pequeño regalo, pequeña y dulce **Krizz**! :B ¡Espero que te guste! Tarde en subirlo hoy porque desapareci de mi casa y acabo de llegar... ¡Ay, que locura de tarde noche! Pero dije que hoy, y aun que tarde... ¡Hoy!_**  
**_Y al resto que comentaron en los reviews... ¡De veras, muchas gracias ;u;! Me dan la vida comentando, y de veras se agradece (:

Quería dejar una pequeña cosita que se me paso en el anterior capitulo, y es la canción que le canta Alfred acompañado de tan extraño coro.  
Es de Alexander Rybak, un artista bielorruso. Y se le conoce porque gano en 2009 Eurovision para Noruega ¡Aqui les dejo el video para que lo vean!  
watch?v=xeS9t-ipPmo

¡Saludos, espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto! ¡Besos a todos!_****_


End file.
